Rainbow
by ScarecrowsAngel
Summary: A grumpy agent, a good friend and a small miracle.


Rainbow

Author: ScarecrowsAngel

Summary: *Just* a rainbow?

Rating: K

Disclaimer: SMK mine? I wish. SMK belongs to Shoot the Moon and Warner Brothers. Amanda and Lee belong, and have always belonged, to each other.

Feedback: Constructive criticism and loving feedback show the author she's alive.

Spoilers: None.

Timeline: Middle of Season 3

A/N: To those who have been waiting: Sorry it took me so long. Such a long wait for such a short fic – my shortest to date, but any more would have been too much. Hope you like it!

*S*M*K*

This was just another night Lee Stetson wanted to have back.

He and Amanda King, his partner for over two years now, had spent the night in a car in front of a warehouse, waiting for a deal that was supposed to go down there, but nothing had happened.

Now Lee was grouchy with a capital G. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and catch up on his sleep.

If Amanda shared his frustration, she didn't show it. He had to admit – but only in the silence of his mind – that she had way more patience than he did. Then again, she was the mother of two energetic boys. For that, you need an abundant supply of patience. And she had *him* for a partner. For that, Lee admitted to himself, you needed the patience of a saint.

The weather didn't help Lee's mood either. It was getting light outside – or would be getting light, if it weren't for the fact that the sky was a dark gray mass threatening rain.

He was almost relieved when he glanced at his watch and saw that the ordeal was almost over. He could call Billy and catch him up on things. Then he would take Amanda home, since he had picked her up in a nondescript Agency car last evening, before going home himself.

"I'll call Billy", Lee told his partner in a tired, frustrated tone of voice. "Another night wasted."

Amanda acknowledged his words with a nod. She tried to think of something encouraging to say, he could see it in her eyes, but for once, words seemed to escape her. Lee didn't mind that – He doubted anything she could say would help his mood. Instead, she put her hand on his and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Lee felt his resentment soften, if only slightly. He gave her a nod in return and got out of the car.

Billy Melrose picked up on the second ring. It did not really surprise the section chief that Lee had nothing new to report – Not after the fourth night spent in front of that warehouse. They were still waiting for a break in the case.

Lee couldn't help but feel that Billy's voice sounded way too alert for so early in the morning. Of course, his boss had probably had a good night's sleep and a cup of coffee. It was just not fair. Lee's mood darkened again.

When he returned to the black Agency Sedan, Amanda had gotten out of the car as well to stretch her legs a bit. She was about twenty feet away when she suddenly stopped walking, as if something had caught her attention. It certainly was nothing dangerous – she was actually smiling when she looked back at him. Before he could do or say anything, she turned the corner of a warehouse and was out of sight.

In spite of himself, Lee couldn't help but notice how Amanda's smile lit up her face. Even in his dark mood, he felt himself drawn to her smile as if it was a lifeline.

He turned the corner – and inhaled sharply.

He saw a rainbow, stretching from one side of the horizon to the other, extraordinarily bright, almost glowing, against the threatening sky.

Lee had seen a few rainbows in his life. But he had to admit that this one was exceptionally beautiful. He also had to admit that he had been so caught up in his frustration that he would never have noticed it, if not for Amanda.

As Lee took in the wonder in front of him, he found that his frustration was leaving him. He joined Amanda and for a moment, they just took in the sight. Her small hand slipped into his, and he returned her gentle squeeze.

When Lee looked at Amanda, he found her watching him, a bemused smile on her face. He realized that he was also smiling now. And he realized that one thing made this experience even more wonderful – sharing it with her. He couldn't believe how right it felt.

After what felt like mere seconds, but was at least a few minutes, Amanda squeezed Lee's hand once more before letting go. He felt the loss of her touch almost immediately. Again, their eyes met. She didn't say anything, but there was no need. There almost never was. Billy was waiting for them and they had to go.

The two of them took one last look at the rainbow, just as the first raindrops began to fall. Five minutes ago, Lee would have felt even more angry and frustrated at the rain, but not anymore. Their hands found each other again, and they slowly walked back to the car. They did break into a run when the few drops became a downpour all of a sudden. But when they sat in the car, soaked to the bone, they looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing.

When Lee started the engine, he was still chuckling. He still was tired and it was pouring rain, but the day definitely looked up.

THE END

A/N: When I saw a rainbow a few weeks back, I remembered another one I had seen on my way to work years ago. This is the one I described in this story. Hope you liked my fic!


End file.
